


Nights Need Not be Long

by flowerinmygarden



Category: Dragon's Dogma
Genre: Angst and Romance, Desperation, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Light Angst, Sad, Short, Sleeping Together, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerinmygarden/pseuds/flowerinmygarden
Summary: It was late at night when Jakob the pawn catches his mistress having a nightmare.After countless brutal fights and nightmarish fates, Jakob couldn't really blame her. However, he longs for the day when he would understand his Arisen better.Perhaps being next to her for a night would help.
Relationships: Female Arisen/Male Pawn, Pawns | Myrmidons/Seneschal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Nights Need Not be Long

Throughout their travels, Jakob the Pawn never really understands the basic human emotions – he simply observes what his mistress does, and how she deals with it. There was aught of surge; as if he experienced it himself, but couldn’t really decipher the means behind those emotions. 

When evening comes, the Arisen retreats to a small rest camp just southeast of The Blighted Manse. They had just defeated the Sorcerer Salomet and was on their way to Gran Soren to report to Chamberlain Aldous of their success.

As the patrol and watch guards do about their business, Jakob sits in front of the fire, keeping watchful eyes on his Arisen – now sleeping peacefully inside a tent.  
It is rather tedious, as Pawns don’t necessarily need to sleep, but it sure does play a huge role in the human's lifestyle. And the Arisen surely needs it.

The sky grows completely dark and there was no moon in his field of view – only stars – tiny stars atop the cliffs and hills surrounding them. A sight for sore eyes, Jakob thought.  
Not long after, he hears a quiet grunt. Soft, as if coming from someone exhausted. He catches a glimpse of his Arisen shifts uncomfortably in her sleep. The grunts turn into groans – and with it comes small yelps and screams. She claws the air. Gasping. Shrieking.

Jakob springs from his seat, rushes to the tent with a lit lantern. He calls, “Master,” as he shakes the Arisen’s shoulder. “Master, are you alright?” he calls again, this time louder. Eventually, the Arisen opens her eyes. Shocked. Her fingers dig deep into her Pawn’s forearm that was supporting her nape. 

“Master, I am here. It’s okay,” Jakob said. The Arisen soothes in signs of his voice, sighs deeply, and sits up as she looks around. Trying to get hold of her own mind.

The Arisen turns her head and stares deeply at her Pawn. They have the same set of pale blue eyes, an uncanny resemblance, almost like a mirror to herself. She realizes an arm is pressed on her back, supporting her posture. She grabs Jakob’s arm and looks down.

“Was that… a nightmare?” The Pawn asks. 

His mistress replies with a weak nod. 

“Nevertheless, it shan’t burden you further, Arisen. For you must rest and continue on our journey.” Jakob stands up and is ready to leave the tent before he feels a hard tug on his wrist. He turns back to find his Master’s face already wet from teardrops. Her eyes close and her lips quiver, unable to say a word as if been silenced.

Jakob sits back – worry on his face. “Master?” he is anxious. He doesn’t know what to do. He has never dealt with such intricacy of the human mind. 

And in between those cries, the Arisen stares back. Ice piercing gaze. Her fingers tremble before clinging to her Pawn’s shoulder. “Stay,” she whispers. There is an unspoken sorrow behind those pale blue eyes, a matter in which beyond a Pawn’s understanding.

“…As you wish,” Jakob replies timidly. He guides the Arisen back to her previous position where she rests her head calmly upon a rough pillow and wrapped her inside a thin set of blankets. She turns to her side and tells Jakob to do the same. As they are face-to-face, Jakob can see now her sobs gradually stop. The Arisen reaches for Jakob’s left wrist and holds it firmly between them. 

“Aren’t you cold?” she asks with a flat tone.

“No, Master. Your wellbeing is much more of value than I am.” 

With that, the Arisen sighs. Not of relief, but of disappointment; or perhaps grief. Woe sweeps between them inside the tent just as though the cold night air seeps through the thin and worn blankets. Jakob reciprocates not the expression, as he does not quite understand the reason for such heartache from his own Arisen. 

But she simply shrugs it off and closes her eyes, ready to be thrown away into the, perhaps now, peaceful world of dream. Jakob mimics her, only to find his mind starts to wander aimlessly. 

What was the dream? He wonders. What could possibly drive the Arisen so caught up in a trance state that resulted in her in calling a Pawn to stay by her side? 

Even the Arisen can get scared too, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A short one, indeed. Just needed this to get it out of my mind because I somehow love female Arisen/male Pawn. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
